1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the conversion of substituted ethylene carbonates into substituted ethylene oxide by catalytic pyrolysis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Substituted ethylene oxides or epoxides are well known in the art as monomers in preparation of resins of various types ranging from epoxy adhesive applications to elastomeric solvent-resistant polymers for use in making tubing, shoe soles and the like. Such epoxides are also useful for the preparation of polyols for use in polyurethane products. These epoxides may be prepared by the direct oxidation of an olefin but such a process has failed due to the formation of large amounts of by-products and a very small amount of the desired epoxide. Other methods known in the art for producing substituted ethylene epoxides from substituted ethylene carbonates include the use of alkali metal carbonates as catalysts. This is disclosed in Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,940,205. Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,469 (1958) describes the pyrolysis of ethylene carbonate with polyhalogenated hydrocarbon catalysts.
When alkali metal carbonates are used as catalysts as above, high temperatures are required which lowers the selectivities somewhat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,469 above uses catalysts which are quite expensive.
A. L. Shapiro, S. Z. Levin and V. P. Chekhovskaya, Zh. Org. Kh., 5 207 (1969); J. Org. Chem., USSR, 5, 200 (1969) describes pyrolysis of ethylene carbonate only with alkali metal halides. It has been surprisingly discovered that the conversion of substituted ethylene carbonates with alkali metal halides produces substituted ethylene epoxides in very high selectivities at high conversion. It is also surprising to note that the particular alkali metal halides discussed in the Shapiro reference act in a very different manner when substituted ethylene carbonates are used instead of the ethylene carbonates used by Shapiro. In fact, many of the catalysts suitable for ethylene oxide formation in Shapiro are inferior for propylene oxide formation from the respective carbonate and vice versa.
Thus, the teachings in Shapiro were of very little use in predicting the activity of substituted ethylene carbonate conversion to substituted ethylene oxide.